Algo más
by pollyongaku
Summary: Saito está cansado de que Louise ignore los sentimientos de ambos, pero ¿qué puede hacer para que esto cambie? SaitoXLouise


Era una mañana cálida. Una de tantas mañanas idénticas, como cortadas por el mismo patrón. La luz que entraba por el ventanal me hizo despertar como de costumbre. Esta rutina, que en cualquier otro momento me habría parecido agradable, ahora se me hacía más repetitiva que nunca. Y no me gustaba. Para nada. El problema no era el hábito en sí. No, iba mucho más allá de eso: llegaba hasta una persona.

_Ella._

Era un complejo mecanismo. Por supuesto, hablamos de Louise. A día de hoy es mi ama, y yo su familiar. No tengo ningún problema con eso, es más, _quiero_ ser su familiar. Quizá ésa sea la raíz de todo. _Sólo _somos un amo y su familiar. Aunque yo haya querido llevar nuestra... relación, por llamarlo de algún modo, más allá; e incluso podría decir que ella también ha tenido esas intenciones por momentos, nunca hemos progresado por unas cosas u otras.

Y eso es lo que me trae de cabeza día y noche, desde hace unas semanas. Más o menos desde que regresamos de Gallia. Y, por si fuera poco, súmale todas las chicas que andan detrás de mí, literalmente. No hacen más que empeorar la situación: _Doña Louise _se pone celosa, y, ¡ay!, no tienes nada que hacer.

Pero yo no me pensaba dar por vencido. Iba a conseguir que ella y yo fuéramos _algo más._ Podría buscar a otra, sin embargo... No era lo mismo. Para mí Louise es especial. No es únicamente mi ama. Aunque, cómo demostrárselo...

Tras levantarme y vestirme, bajé y me tumbé en el patio de la Academia, como de costumbre, observando a Louise.

-"Compañero, ¿cómo va todo?" –escuché una voz metálica.

-"Pues... como siempre, Delf, como siempre." –le respondí a mi espada. Era mi fiel consejero en este tema. Parecía mentira que una espada supiera más de amor que yo, pero el caso era que necesitaba su ayuda, y la tenía.

-"No has hablado con ella aún, ¿no?"

Negué con la cabeza.

-"Venga, compañero, tú puedes con esto y más. Es coser y cantar".

-"Ya, pero no tengo ni idea de qué decirle." –como siempre, temía decirle algo que no quisiera oír. No necesitaba más latigazos en una buena temporada.

-"Compañero, no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de que se muere por ti. Que no lo reconozca es otra cosa. No me creo que no lo veas. Todos lo saben ya."

-"Pues si tanto me quiere, bien que me fríe a des-..." –elevé el tono de voz.

-"¡Sssh! ¡No tan alto!"

-"Perdón", -retomé mi tono habitual. Sólo me faltaba que se enterase.

-"Sé de algo que podría funcionar."- dijo Delf, minutos después.

-"¿De qué se trata?"

-"No creo que pueda resistirse a una confesión de amor".

-"¿¡Otra! ¿Cuántas más necesita?"

-"Una por semana, al menos" –bromeó. Ambos reímos.

-"Ábrele tu corazón. Pero hazlo con total sinceridad. Dile todo lo que sientes. Y cuando digo todo, es todo. No te guardes nada. Mmmm... supongo que con eso debería bastar."

-"¿Supones?... Bueno, eso o nada." –acepté su propuesta. No tenía nada mejor, de todas maneras...

_Esa misma noche..._

-"¡Saito, Saito! ¿Dónde has estado?"- me preguntó Louise, nada más llegar a la habitación.

-"Eeeh..." –ni siquiera me dejó responderle.

-"Ya sé dónde has estado"- ella misma respondió a la pregunta enfadada. –"Con tu querida Siesta, ¿no?"

-"¡N-no, claro que no! Yo..." –y vuelta otra vez a lo de siempre.

-"¡Maldito perro idiota! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te alejes de-"

Ya era suficiente. Todos mis buenos propósitos de hacer las cosas bien se desvanecíab al instante mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

-"¡¿Y yo cuántas veces tengo que decirte que intentes creerme? ¡No siempre tienes la razón!, ¿sabes? ¡Podrías dejar al menos que me explique! Aunque para qué, si ni siquiera me escucharías..."

-"Saito..." –su tono de voz era totalmente diferente. No mostraba el menor indicio de enfado.

-"Me voy a la cama" –dije, tajante.

-"... ¡Hum! ¡Pues muy bien!" –replicó ella.

Se cambió de ropa y entró en la cama poco después. No intercambiamos palabras. Pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir después de eso. Al menos, yo no podía. Decidí intentarlo de nuevo, una vez más. Por enésima vez.

-"Louise... ¿Estás despierta?"

-"¿Mmh? Sí..."

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" –no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no me detuve.

-"Saito... Claro, dime."

-"Tú... ¿alguna vez has estado... ya sabes, e-e-enamorada de alguien?"

-"¿¡Eeeh? ¿Qué tontería es esa?"

-"No, nada. No importa."

-"..."

-"¿Y tú?" –dijo ella, pasados unos minutos.

-"¿Yo, qué?"

-"Ya s-s-sabes, si has e-e-e-estado enamorado d-d-de alguien..."

-"Pues... Fíjate, hay alguien por quien siento algo especial..." –le respondí, mirando hacia el techo, para que no pudiera ver que me daba bastante vergüenza hablar de ella así. –"Lo cierto es que esa persona lo significa todo para mí. Disfruto mucho de su compañía. Pero, en fin... No creo que sintamos lo mismo, así que no merece la pena pensar en eso".

-"... Háblame más de ella, ¿cómo es?"

-"Ja, ¿ella...? Pues... es bastante cabezota, y no suele escuchar lo que la gente dice. Tiene... cómo decirlo... una propensión muy grande a montar escenitas... –Suspiré. –"Pero también, en el fondo, es una persona increíble y con grandes sentimientos, aunque no sepa muy bien qué hacer con ellos... En fin..."

Louise no dijo nada. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo estaba hablando de ella?

-"Louise... Eh, Louise..."

Se había quedado dormida.

-"Cielos, Louise, no tienes remedio..."

Era aún más bonita cuando dormía. No pude hacer nada sino quedarme observándola durante no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo, pero me pareció una infinidad. Luego decidí salir a tomar un poco el aire y aclarar las ideas.

Llegué a una terraza de la academia. Las vistas eran preciosas, realmente relajantes. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. No sé por qué me vinieron a la mente todos los recuerdos de este mundo en los que aparecía Louise. Como por mucho empeño que pusiera en demostrarle mi amor, algo salía mal. O no necesariamente, sino que al poco tiempo volvía a ser la Louise de siempre. Como si se le olvidara todo lo que acababa de decirle. Soy...

-"Hey, Saito, ¿qué haces ahí?"

-"N-nada, estaba pensando..."

-"¿Puedo acompañarte?"

-"S-sí, claro".

La pelirrosa avanzó hasta colocarse justo a mi lado, mientras mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

-"Oye, Louise, ¿has oído todo lo que te dije antes?"

-"¿Eh? Sí, todo. O casi todo. Creo que me dormí..."

-"Sí, eso parece..."

Ahora o nunca.

-"No sé si te diste cuenta antes, pero... Louise, estaba hablando de ti."

-"¿Q-qué? Chucho, no vayas por-..."

-"Te he dicho ya como unas mil quinientas veces lo que siento por ti"- la interrumpí. –"Pero parece que nunca es suficiente. Quiero ser... no, quiero que seamos más que un familiar y su amo. Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre. Y quiero que, si me dejases, algún día continuemos con _aquello_ que dejamos a medias." –si no hubiera seguido hablando, ya estaría diciendo su frase favorita. –"Sé que aquel día había partes de ti que no querían que parara. Pero... ¿es que siempre que te digo algo así se te olvida en media hora?"- la cogí de los hombros, mientras se formaban lágrimas en mis ojos. –"¡Louise, te quiero! ¿Cuántas veces necesitas oírlo para convencerte de que eres tú? Ni Siesta, ni Tiffania, ni Tabitha... ni siquiera la princesa. ¡Eres tú, idiota! –grité mientras la abrazaba para que no me viera llorar.

-"Saito... ¿no me mientes?"

-"Sabes que no."

-"¿De verdad?"

-"Claro, idiota."

-"Eh, no me llames... idiota..."-se vino abajo a medida que decía la frase.

-"Louise, ¿qué pasa?"

-"He sido una idiota todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? Todas las veces que desconfié de ti, todos los latigazos que te di... A pesar de todo, tú siempre estás ahí, por mí... Saito, perdóname. Perdóname, por favor." –decía, una y otra vez, mientras lloraba en mis brazos.

-"Ya no llores más."

-"Sí..." *snif*

Y allí mismo, la besé. No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, pero en cierto modo ahora se sentía diferente. En aquel momento, ya no éramos un amo y su familiar. Éramos dos personas que se amaban.

-"Louise, salgamos juntos. Demos una vuelta por la ciudad de vez en cuando, vayamos a sitios nuevos en nuestros días libres... Realmente quiero estar contigo, Louise."

-"Saito... Te llevaré donde quieras, lo prometo."

-"Prométeme también", -le susurré al oído, -"que pase lo que pase, te digan lo que te digan, nunca olvidarás que te quiero con todo mi corazón. ¿Lo prometes?

-"Lo prometo".

-"¿De verdad?"

-"De verdad".

-"¿De verdad de la buena?".

Sus brazos me empujaron hacia sus labios, una vez más. En ese instante, todos aquellos pensamientos que me habían estado atormentando tanto tiempo... no quedaba ni el menor rastro, ni la menor prueba de su existencia. Sólo quedábamos ella y yo.

_Espero que mañana se acuerde de esto..._


End file.
